


Love Potion No. 9

by GillyPerkyGoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Tease, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyPerkyGoth/pseuds/GillyPerkyGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets dosed with love potion and finds Castiel alone in his hotel room.  Short and fun, total tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion No. 9

Love Potion No. 9

 

Dean's limbs were on fire. What was in that drink?! That bitch! His heart was hammering and he was sweating like a lumberjack in August. He fumbled with the key to the hotel room, barely able to keep his shit together. He missed the keyhole several times before finally jamming the key in and turning it almost fast enough to snap off the poor metal strip. He wrenched open the door, slamming his shoulder against the particle wood and rattling it against its hinges.

Castiel, angel of the Lord, was sitting on one of the two beds. He immediately sat up when Dean slammed into the room looking utterly disheveled. Dean starred in horror at Cas as he leaned against the still open door. Cas' eye were wide with worry.

“Dean, what has happened to you?” He asked, taking a step towards Dean.

“Cas...!” Dean groaned, and held out his hand in a “stop” gesture.

He managed to pull himself off the door and slam it behind him. He was watching Cas with a predatory leer. The familiar sensation of blood rushing to his groin was clouding his mind and he sucked in a breath between his teeth. There was a roar in his ears and he heard himself moan.

“Go! Cas...!” He snarled.

“Are you ill, Dean? I can help.” Cas stepped closer, despite Dean's warning.

“S-something in the...” He sucked in another breath and could smell Cas. Clean cotton, sweat, and something metallic, “...drink!” He gasped as he started to get hard, “But I'm fine!” He shouted, more at himself than at Cas.

Cas finally took a step back, which seemed to make Dean zero in on him, and Dean quickly closed the distance between them. Cas' eyes went wider and he nearly tripped over the edge of the bed. He became very aware of the heat radiating off of Dean as he entered his “personal space.” Suddenly Dean stopped, only a few inches from Cas. Dean was towering over him as Cas leaned back where he had nearly tripped. Dean's breathing was ragged and wet. He had his eyes shut tight and was clearly struggling with something.

Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stretching his angelic senses to probe Dean. The flames nearly consumed him and his eyes flew open. Dean was even closer, not three inches from his own face. His green eyes were boring into Cas, sweat dripping down his brow, his freckles outshone by the crimson filling his cheeks.

“Love potion,” Cas said simply.

“Ya think?” Dean rasped and licked his lips.

“How did you manage to imbibe a love potion?” Cas could feel Dean inching closer, barely able to contain himself. There was a brush against his leg from Dean's clenched hand and Cas shuddered.

“Chic at the bar,” He gave a strained chuckle and managed to take a step back, “Thought I was going to stick around,” He put a hand to his head, shaking it back and forth, “She must be so pissed!”

Cas cocked his head, “Why didn't you?”

Dean's eyes locked on Cas', and he was genuinely startled by the intensity in them. He removed himself from the corner of the bed that had trapped him and leaned against the wall with his arms folded, albeit nervously. Dean seemed to take the the movement as a sign of weakness and came at Cas again, huffing. Cas uncrossed his arms in preparation to deflect Dean's attack. Dean didn't attack. He slammed his hands on either side of Cas' head on the wall.

“You should leave, Cas,” Dean snarled into his face, spit flying, “I'll be fine by myself. You can't stay.”

Cas was hurt, he bit his lip in frustration. “Why can't I stay, Dean?” Why didn't Dean want his help?

“I can't...!” He seemed to choke and buried his face in Cas' collar.

Cas jerked at the sudden contact. He felt Dean take a deep breath in and he clenched and unclenched his fists, uncertain how to behave. He felt his own cheeks heat as Dean nuzzled his way under his collar. Dean's tongue flicked over Cas' collarbone and he shuddered. Dean's hot breath spread over Cas' shoulder and down the front of his shirt, drawing a moan from his throat. Dean drew away and Cas swallowed hard as their eyes met.

“Please,” Dean begged, shutting his eyes tight.

“I don't understand, Dean,” Cas was enjoying the response his body was giving, that heady rush that was consuming him. He put a hand to Dean's cheek, willing him to explain.

Dean growled and slammed him against the wall, pinning Cas with his body. Dean's arms wrapped around Cas' waist and groped hungrily at his butt. Cas could feel Dean's erection pressing against his hip and the sensation brought harsh gasps from both of them. Cas' penis began to tent at his trousers and Dean ground against him, pulling out a haggard moan. Cas knew Dean was under some kind of love spell but his body seemed to have a mind of its own and he pulled Dean's face to his. Their lips met and sparks flew down Cas' spine as Dean deepened the kiss, using his tongue to open Cas' mouth, exploring the hot, wet slickness. Dean snarled and bit Cas' lip, drawing a yelp from the angel.

This seemed to bring Dean back to his senses and he pulled away, but only slightly, “Cas, no!”

Cas was horrified with himself. “Dean! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...” Cas started to push at Dean. He would not take advantage of his friend.

Dean held firm, locking on Cas' eyes. “Not like this, Cas. I'll have you, but when it's _my_ choice!”

Cas' heart ached, “I don't want you when it's not your choice, either.”

Dean smiled ruefully and he even chuckled, “I know, it's hard to resist me.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Go,” Dean was begging again, “Before I lose myself.”

Cas nodded, “I'll ward the room.”

“Thanks.”

He leaned in once more and place a gentle kiss on Dean's lips, “I'll be back.”

Cas was gone. Dean fell forward against the wall, his groin throbbing painfully. “I'll be waiting,” He moaned, and hoped Cas was still listening.

He took a moment to text Sam:

_Got dosed with love potion. Get another room tonight._

To which Sam replied:

_Gross, Dean._

Dean wanted to say something snarky back but his dick was demanding some personal time with his favorite lube and the world's longest cold shower. At least the past few minutes would give him some decent material for the next several hours.


End file.
